


𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐆𝐎𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐍 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐍 • ᵃᵗᵗᵃᶜᵏ ᵒⁿ ᵗⁱᵗᵃⁿ

by yoroireiner (blueflameddabi)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflameddabi/pseuds/yoroireiner
Summary: [ CONTAINS MANGA SPOILERS ]❝if there's one thing i'm certain of, it's that you have no chance of beating that man without me, and i'm in no way inclined to help you❞© frosch, 2020
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. [ contents ]

• **  
**

• **  
**

**[ disclaimer ]**

• **  
**

**[ part zero, story information ]** **  
**

**00 • Story Details**

**Amelie Fritz - Character Profile**

**Reiner Braun - Character Profile** **  
**

**0.50** **• Main Cast (DUB)**

**0.75** **• Spotify Playlist**

**•** **  
**

**[ part one, season one ]**

**01** **• Truth Behind the Lies**

**02** **• The Walls Have Fallen**

**•** **  
**

**[ part two, season two ]**

**•** **  
**

**[part two, season three ]**

**•** **  
**

**[ part four, season four ]**

**•** **  
**

**•** ****


	2. [ disclaimer ]

**Given how insanely popular 'Attack on Titan' is, and the support of one particular person I've become friends with over the past few months, I've decided to get this story up and running.**

**N** **o parts of this story are to be** **reproduced, distributed,** **duplicated, copied, modified or adapted, in any way without my direct permission.** **Any and all characters or incidents that are similar to any other stories are completely accidental and done inadvertently.**

**If you have any concerns about this, feel free to send me a message, or leave a comment.**

**All rights to the original story belong to Hajime Isayama and Kodansha Comics.**

**© Chey Eveleigh, September 2020**


	3. [ part zero, story information ]

**PART ZERO**

**❝** what's the point of living when you're all cattle inside these walls? **❞**

**'Forgotten Titan' Story Information**

_Being fancy has nothing to do with survival. Survival is animalistic and bloody._ _  
_

_Don't forget your base instincts, your gut feeling. In the end, they're what are going to save your life._


	4. 00 • Story Details

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence

**Category:** F/M

 **Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan

 **Relationship:** Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s)

 **Characters:** Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Sasha Blouse, Jean Kirstein, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hange Zoe, Connie Springer, Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss

 **Language:** English

**Cover:**

**Description:**

❝if there's one thing i'm certain of, it's that you have no chance of beating that man without me, and i'm in no way inclined to help you❞ **  
**

Ymir Fritz died and nine Titans were born from repeated cannibalisation of her flesh throughout the generations, but what if she wasn't the only one who gained such abilities?

Amelie (AH-mill-ee) is the Tenth Titan; the one forgotten by the history books because none knew of her other than Ymir. She's lived for centuries due to her Titan's side-effect of immortality, and her natural prophetic gift, and she's seen the rise and fall of many nations and countless wars, but she's never once seen the horrors of those faced by the Eldians incarcerated behind three walls.

Being of royal blood, she's recruited by Zeke Jäger and the Marleyan's to help them carry out their plan of destroying the Eldians - those who had the ability to be turned into Titans - much to her distaste. However, she stays to help when she meets Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and Marcel, a few cadet Warriors for the Marleyan military. With the first successful attack on the walls of Paradis executed by only three of the Warriors and Amelie, the four of them create false identities and the real battle begins.

With how everything ends up going after suffering through the Training Corps, Amelie manages to place fifth in the top ten, having withheld her true capabilities as to not draw attention to herself. Still, life in the Survey Corps has a more than rough beginning, and one of the other cadets being revealed as having possession of the Attack Titan makes her doubt the ability of the Warriors to capture him and take him back to Marley with them.

Then again, one can only hope that everything goes to plan, right?

© Chey Eveleigh | 2020

**Preview:**

TBA


	5. Amelie Fritz - Character Profile

**Name:** Amelie Fritz

 ** _Kanji:_** アメリ・フリッツ

 **Alias:** "Hybrid Titan" (雑種の巨人, Zasshu no Kyojin), "Hybrid" (雑種, Zasshu)

**_Biological Information_ **

**Species:** Human, Intelligent Titan

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17 (physically - 850), 21 (physically - 854), 2000 (actual)

**Height:** 175 cm, 25 m (Titan form)

**Weight:** 70 kg

**Relatives:** King Fritz (father)

 **Birthday:** Unknown

**Birthplace:** Unknown

 **Status:** Alive

**_Professional Information_ **

**Occupation:** Warrior

**Rank:** Captain

**Affiliation:**

• Marleyan military: Warrior Unit

• Jägerists

 **Former occupation:** Soldier

 **Former rank:** N/A

**Former affiliation:**

• Survey Corps

• 104th Training Corps

 **Grad Rank:** 5th

 **Grade:** A

**_Other Information_ **

**Titan Kills:**

• **Solo:** Unknown

• **In team:** Unknown

• **Total:** Unknown


	6. Reiner Braun - Character Profile

**Name:** Reiner Braun

 ** _Kanji:_** ライナー・ブラウン

 ** _Romaji:_** Rainā Buraun

 **Alias:** "Armoured Titan" (鎧の巨人, Yoroi no Kyojin), "Armour" (鎧, Yoroi)

**_Biological Information_ **

**Species:** Human, Intelligent Titan

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 12 (845), 17 (850), 21 (854)

 **Height:** 185 cm (850), 188 cm (854), 15 m (Titan form)

 **Weight:** 95 kg (850), 83 kg (854)

**Relatives**

• Unnamed Marleyan father

• Braun family: Karina Braun (mother), Gabi Braun (cousin), Unnamed aunt and uncle, Unnamed uncle, Unnamed aunt, Unnamed cousin

 **Birthday:** August 1st

 **Birthplace:** Liberio

 **Status:** Alive

**_Professional Information_ **

**Occupation:** Warrior

 **Rank:** Vice Captain (副長 Fukuchō)

**Affiliation:**

• Marleyan military: Warrior Unit

 **Former occupation:** Soldier

**Former rank:**

• Recruit (新兵, Shinpei)

• Warrior Candidate (戦士候補生, Senshi Kōho-see)

**Former affiliation:**

• Survey Corps

• 104th Training Corps

 **Grad rank:** 2nd

 **Grade:** A+

**_Other Information_ **

**Titan kills:**

• Solo: 3

• In team: 0

• Total: 3


	7. 0.50 • Main Cast (DUB)

**Amelie Fritz | Erica Lindbeck**

**Reiner Braun | Robert McCollum**

**Eren Jäger | Bryce Papenbrook**

**Levi Ackerman | Matthew Mercer**

**Bertolt Hoover | David Matranga**

**Annie Leonhart | Lauren Landa**


	8. 0.75 • Spotify Playlist

**𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐆𝐎𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐍 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐍**  
❝ out of the whole of humanity i've seen, there are few i can say i empathise with ❞

**i. war of change** ─── thousand foot krutch

 **ii. shinzou** **wo sasageyo** ─── amalee

 **iii. guren no yumiya** ─── amalee

 **iv. beautiful cruel world** ─── amalee

 **v. reluctant heroes** ─── amalee [and/or] natewantstobattle

 **vi. red swan** ─── amalee

 **vii. wings of freedom** ─── amalee

 **viii. call your heroes** ─── amalee

 **ix. great escape** ─── natewantstobattle

**[ more to be added, suggestions welcome ]**


	9. [ part one, season one ]

**PART ONE**

**❝** what's the point of living when you're all cattle inside these walls? **❞**

**Attack on Titan Season 01**

_Faced with an enemy greater than oneself, it's only natural to fight or flee - and it's up to you to decide whether you want to stand tall or cower like a mouse._

_Just make sure you can stand by what you decide in the end._


	10. 01 • Truth Behind the Lies

**𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐳**

There's much mystery shrouding the history of Eldia and Marley, both powerful nations in their own rights. Both are oppressive nations, conquering others with brute force or through simple, cowardly and sly underhandedness. I suppose that it's the true history of all the nations, but they never went to the extreme levels or had the ability to cause as much destruction as Eldia and Marley.

Given that Eldians were originally a primitive tribe of pillagers and raiders that mutilated slaves of nations they conquered, it was only a matter of time before someone stood up against them. Tongues were cut from the mouths of those they took as slaves, and even the eyes of those slaves would get gouged out if they were deemed to be disobedient to the Eldians.

When a particular village was pillaged and raided, it resulted in a girl by the name of Ymir becoming a slave to the Eldian tribe, along with many of her people. In time, she was accused of a crime she did not commit, and was hunted for sport like a wild beast. She fled and took shelter, but wasn't expecting to come in contact with something that would change her life forever - to become the weapon that would help the Eldian King, Fritz, conquer more nations and cultivate the land; to become his concubine and bear his children.

To say she had a happy life with the man would be stretching the truth, but she did not want for anything. She bowed to his wishes and followed whatever he had to say without fail; a submissive concubine with the power to vanquish the whole of Eldia if only she had the inner strength.

But she never rose up against him, and that was her undoing in the end.

It was an assassination attempt on the life of the Eldian King that brought about Ymir's end, only thirteen years after she'd been given what would come to be known as the power of the Nine Titans. King Fritz forced the daughters - Maria, Rose and Sheena - to eat Ymir's corpse in an attempt to preserve the power she'd held. He commanded his daughters to continuously reproduce, to have their children eat their spines upon their deaths and perpetuate this ritual from child to child so that Ymir's blood would not die out and Eldia could rule forever with the Titans born from the repeated cannibalisation.

Nine Eldian families eventually came to hold the Titans that came from Ymir. The Fritz Family remained in control of what was called the Founding Titan; the Tybur Family gained control of what was called the War Hammer Titan; and seven other families gained what were eventually called the Attack, Colossus or Colossal, Female, Armoured, Beast, and Jaw Titans. They were passed down through the generations with little dispute.

Somewhere along the way, Eldia no longer had any enemies, having conquered everything in sight, and turned to fight each other.

Years passed and the newest King, Karl Fritz, came in control of the Founding Titan, and he changed the whole tide of what came to be known as the Great Titan War. With the help of the Tybur Family, Karl Fritz and the Fritz Family plotted with Marley and fought back against Eldia. Without the Founding Titan, the Eldian empire came crumbling down and Marley rose to power.

It took hold of seven of the Titan Powers, leaving the Founding Titan in the capable hands of King Karl Fritz, who took many Eldians to the island of Paradis, Eldia's last remaining territory, and sealed them away behind three large walls built from Eldian's forced to change into Colossal Titans. He altered the memories of the Eldians he took with him, and warned that any who dared attack Paradis would be flattened by the Colossal Titans within the walls - walls he named after the children of Ymir; Maria, Rose and Sheena.

The Attack Titan was somehow lost to both the Marleyans and Eldians in the War.

On the mainland, the Eldians who did not flee to Paradis Island were conquered by the now powerful Marley. The Eldians were spared and became second-class citizens, forced to reside within internment zones, separate from the Marleyan population.

Marley used their new influence to spread slander of the Eldian Empire, claiming they had resorted to eugenics against the other races of the world for many years, and that Ymir Fritz had gained her power from a devil. Any Eldians accused of committing wrongdoing against the Marleyans were sent to what was called "Heaven" and turned into Pure Titans, mindless beings, doomed to wander for eternity.

Given that Eldians were the only ones with the ability to become Titans, Marley gradually came to the idea of creating a Warrior Unit to help become the most powerful nation in the world. With that, Marley became an expansionist state with colonial policies, invading various neighbouring countries, annexing and adding them into the large colonial empire. Those in the Warrior Unit are brainwashed further than they already are, taught that only the strongest can remain and become useful to Marley; that they have the chance of becoming a "chosen one" and obtaining one of the Titan Powers.

In my opinion, it's downright disgusting, forcing children to bear such a condemning weight without knowing any better. Their lives are cut exceedingly short, given the fact that a person only has thirteen years once they gain a Titan Power. Having watched countless children being eaten once their time is up, you grow accustomed to the screams and begging, but you never get used to watching an innocent, brainwashed child realise that they're naught but puppets for the Marleyans just as their life is over.

The world is cruel, yes, but it also has its beauty.

The innocent laughter of the children brought into the Warrior Unit and becoming a Cadet, playing and mucking around like children their age are meant to. The wonder as they learn about the six Titan Powers, pretending to be those Titans as they play. The pure happiness as they make friends, undeterred by the fact that they may well not see each other the next day if a child is deemed unsatisfactory.

I remember three Warrior Cadets in particular: Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart.

It was not long after I was coerced into helping Marley gain control of Paradis and the Founding Titan by Zeke Jäger, the Warrior possessing the Beast Titan. Those children were all bright eyes and wide smiles, unknowing of the horrors of the world outside what little "peace" Marley created, and I really hated having to help train them in preparation for what was to come when the time came for them to go to Paradis, but I had no choice in the end.

Having seen this struggle from the very beginning, I can say that none are on the right side.


End file.
